


Sweatshirts

by drugandcaandy



Series: the domestic adventures of rian, alex, and cassadee [2]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Cassadee Pope - Fandom, Hey Monday
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Short & Sweet, whoops i can't even write 500 words anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drugandcaandy/pseuds/drugandcaandy
Summary: "You're the reason I'm running out of sweatshirts?!?"





	Sweatshirts

**Author's Note:**

> i can't even stay on hiatus lmao here's some fluff

The first time it happens, Rian assumes he lost the sweatshirt. He misplaces things all the time. That must be the case.

The second time, he assumes Cassadee Kondo'd it. She's been on a organization kick since reading the book. 

But by the third time, he's getting suspicious. And he's running out of sweatshirts. 

He plans to ask about it, but he doesn't have to. He comes home from the studio to find Alex curled up on the couch, wearing the hoodie he swore he lost. It's comically large on his thin frame, the sleeves hanging past his hands. He barely looks up from the TV when Rian walks in.

"You're the reason I'm running out of sweatshirts?!?" 

Alex shrugs. "Cass took the other two."

"The other-wait, I'm only missing two."

"No you're not!" Cassadee calls from the kitchen. "I took one while you were out today and it's really comfortable!"

"Fucking hell." Rian sighs. "I'm not going to have any clothes at this rate."

"That's fine with us!" calls Cassadee from the kitchen again. 

Alex shrugs again as if to say,  _you signed up for this._

Cassadee comes out of the kitchen, two cups of coffee in her hands. She's wearing one of Rian's favorite sweatshirts, a soft navy blue one, and pajama shorts. She kisses his cheek and hands him a mug. 

And okay, Rian has to admit both her and Alex look adorable in his clothes. 

"Have I mentioned how much I love you? Like, both of you? Because I do." 

"Maybe once or twice," Alex says, grinning. "But say it again just so we're sure."

"I really, really love you."


End file.
